This is a revision of a competing renewal for T32 HD07524 titled, "Training in Treatment Outcome Research for Children." This competitive application represents an extension of the prior postdoctoral training program to include predoctoral training, and shifts the focus of the training grant to treatment outcome research with children. This training program has been designed to address three critical issues in the field of clinical psychology: 1) the need to develop and evaluate psychological interventions for children that have empirical support, 2) the shortage of clinical researchers emerging from doctoral and postdoctoral training programs who are prepared to advance the science of psychology, and 3) the need to include children and adolescents in medical and psychological research. Funds are requested to train five predoctoral research fellows (for 3 years each) and four postdoctoral fellows (for two years each). Key features of the proposed training program include: 1) a skills-based approach to providing research training that includes a specialized curriculum (grant writing, program evaluation, advanced statistics), 2) mentorship by core training faculty who all have current, funded treatment outcome research, 3) a longstanding history of multidisciplinary research with physicians, biostatisticians, and health economists, and 4) opportunities to conduct research with diverse child populations. Seven Core Training Faculty, all of whom have current, external funding for treatment outcome research with children and adolescents will be the primary research mentors. Their treatment outcome research is being conducted with diverse populations, including children with chronic conditions, such as cystic fibrosis, diabetes, and epilepsy, children with attention-deficit disorder, children recovering from traumatic brain injuries, children with conduct-disorders, and children exposed prenatally to drugs, such as cocaine. Seventeen Affiliate Faculty, from the Schools of Medicine, Pharmacy, Dentistry, and Education will also participate in this training program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]